1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital media presentations. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods that generate digital media presentations by synchronizing digital visual content with digital audio content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In recent years, access to computing devices and digital media have rapidly increased. Indeed, individuals now commonly have access to personal computers, tablets, phones, cameras, televisions, and other computing devices that allow individuals to access digital media from a variety of sources. The increasing prevalence of such devices has not only advanced individual access to digital media, it has also expanded the ability of individuals to capture and create digital media. For example, it is now commonplace for individuals to capture images, video, and other digital content and share such media with others via the Internet.
In light of these advances in accessing, capturing, and sharing digital media, individuals are increasingly searching for new, entertaining means to present digital media to others. To address this demand, some common media presentation systems have been developed that display digital visual content together with digital audio content (e.g., a slide show of a series of photos set to music). For example, some common media presentation systems display a series of photos for a pre-determined amount of time while playing a track of music in the background. Similarly, other common media presentation systems allow a user to manually arrange a series of photos in comparison to a music track—the systems then display the series of photos according to the manual arrangement while playing the music track.
Although such common media presentation systems provide a means for displaying visual media, such systems have their own problems and limitations. For example, users of common media presentation systems that display digital visual content for a pre-determined amount of time commonly complain that such media presentation systems are boring, predictable, and lacking in creativity, emotion, and soul. Moreover, common media presentation systems that display digital visual content for a pre-determined amount of time often display digital visual content in a manner that conflicts with the digital audio content.
In addition, common media presentation systems that allow users to manually place digital visual media in relation to audio media introduce their own problems. Although such systems may allow a user to combine digital visual media with digital audio media in a more artistic and creative manner, such systems generally take a significant amount of time, attention, and/or expertise to use. Accordingly, users routinely become frustrated with the investment in time and effort required to operate such systems. Moreover, such systems often fail to provide entertaining digital media presentations with regard to individual users lacking time, creativity, skill, or experience.
These and other problems exist with regard to creating digital media presentations using conventional systems and methods.